


Artificial Memories

by Dramionelove94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramionelove94/pseuds/Dramionelove94
Summary: Draco's eyes pleaded with her."Don't do this Hermione please I can't do this alone, I can't do it without you!" His tear stained eyes bore into hers as she wrapped her arms around him in an embrace."I love you" she whispered softly before pointing her wand at the back of his head still holding him tight, "Obliviate"





	1. Chapter 1

Life for Draco Malfoy had changed quite a bit since the war. After having followed his cowardly father away from the final battle Draco had made it his mission to mend things between the Malfoys and the Wizarding community. 

He had started by helping Potter and the order round up what was left of the Death Eaters, including his own father. 

Draco had no remorse for that man that raised him, what had he even done for Draco other than poison his mind? Nothing at all. 

It had been a year since they left Hogwarts and Draco was on the way to becoming a partner at the Ministry's most prestigious Law firms. 

It hadn't been easy and people still found it hard to trust him, still seeing him as the boy who let the Death Eaters into Hogwarts and not seeing him as the man who had tried constantly to make up for his past. 

He wouldn't find himself discouraged though, he knew it would take a long time, maybe his whole life, but the bottom line was that he was happy.

People had often asked him why the change? And he honestly couldn't say for sure, just that in the back of his mind he found a small voice bossing him around constantly telling him what to do. What was even more strange was the voice was distinctly female. 

~

Hermione got home from work exhausted and flopped down onto her couch. She would be attending the Ministry's Ball for the one year anniversary if the war being over for good. If she was honest she wasn't in the mood, she would rather stay home. 

But then again that's how she had been feeling for quite some time. Ever since that day, the worst day of her life.

He would be there tonight, she knew he would be, he would bring a date and dance and flirt the night away like he always did, unaware to her pain. 

She would try her best to stay away from him like always, as hard as it was, she did what she did for a reason, and it had worked out, just look at how great he had done by himself.

~

Draco opted out of having a date, deciding on spending the night with his fellow colleagues. 

The music was slow and elegant as he looked at the couples gliding across the floor. He let his eyes linger too long on one Astoria Greengrass and she stalked over to him. Fuck, he thought.

"Draco dance with me"

"I don't dance you know this"

"Pft, please I grew up with you I know you can dance" she grabbed his arm leading him out to the dance floor. 

"What does Blaise think of you dancing with your ex right now?" Draco smirked, 

"You and I both know that we were just friends, no matter how hard I tried" she looked down awkwardly as they danced. 

"Sorry Tori,"

"It's okay I love Blaise. I know we have never talked about this like ever, but, who was she Draco?"

"Who was who?" he asked confused, 

"The girl, the reason we were always a lost cause,"

"There was no girl Tori, we didn't work because-" Draco found himself tongue tied, he couldn't remember. There was a reason, he knew that. But what was it? He had never really been forced to think about that time in his life before.

He found himself panicking a little. There was definitely something missing. As the song changed over everyone automatically swapped partners, the girls rotating to the right. Without realising it Draco found himself face to face with Hermione Granger, and the second their hands linked and their eyes locked his eyes began to water. 

What the fuck? Why was he about to start crying?

Hermione was kicking herself, how could she had failed to realise she would be passed to him next in the dance, she was so stupid. With every moment they looked at each other the odds of him remembering increased. 

She knew she was too late as she saw his eyes watering. It broke her heart, to see him looking so hurt and yet so very confused by what was happening to him. Quickly she jerked her hands free of his and ran off and out the entrance doors. 

As she ran Draco felt like he had had the wind knocked out of him. His head felt pressured, like something was trying to get into his head. He sat down on a near by chair and put his head in his hands trying calm himself down. 

Suddenly it was like someone had hit him in the head as he was thrown into his own head, a memory had clawed it's way in and he struggled to breath as he recounted what he had lost;

FLASHBACK

Draco had gotten very good at sneaking out of the house without his parents knowing, I mean who would expect a seven-year-old to have acquired the skill, stealth and the ability to lie so young. The Malfoys were at their summer house during the holidays like always. 

Draco ran through the trees until he saw the familiar swing set come into sight. He knew he wasn’t meant to play on them. His parents had told him to go that far simply wasn’t acceptable, that muggles lived out there. Draco wasn’t entirely sure why that as a big deal but he had never seen any here before so he deemed the place safe.

He had always loved coming here, home was always so uncomfortable and this was his little secret escape. Jumping on the swing he began to soar higher and higher feeling like he could fly. 

Out in the distance on the far side of the field Draco spotted someone. That was strange. He had never seen anyone else here before. He slowed the swing and jumped off, heading towards the figure in the distance. 

He walked slowly, this was to be the first muggle he had ever seen with his eyes. From what his parents had told him they were highly unattractive, and uncivilised creatures.

As he got closer he realised it was a girl. Draco had never seen anyone like her before. All the females in his life were tall, blonde and pale. But not this girl. She had short dark curly hair, and she was far from tall, nor was she ugly at all. Quite the opposite actually, this confused Draco.

“Hi” he said carefully. Slowly she looked up, big brown eyes staring at him. 

“Hello” she smiled and he relaxed. 

“I’m Draco Malfoy”

“Hermione Granger” she looked back down and Draco noticed a dead flower in her hand. 

“What are you doing with that? It’s dead!” Draco questioned

“It doesn’t have to be though” she kept her eyes on the dead flower. Draco took a seat on the ground in front of her. If his parents could see him now, here sitting on the ground with some strange girl, they would kill him. 

He was searching her face for any imperfections but couldn’t find any. This baffled Draco, all his life he had been told muggles were ugly, and dirty. But she seemed rather clean and really very pretty.

Hermione closed her eyes and concentrated. Draco gasped as he saw the flower bloom and come back to life in a few seconds. His face lit up, the world making sense again.

“You’re a which!” he beamed.

“Shhh” she hushed him “No one’s meant to know!”

He took a seat in front of her. “Why?”

“Because mother and father think people will try to hurt me” she looked up sad. 

“Why would people want to hurt you?” his eyes searched hers for answers.

“Because some people are afraid of what I can do”

his heart skipped a beat “wait, are your parent’s witches and wizards?”

“No” she looked once more at the flower. Draco quickly stood up. He had always been told muggles were horrible, but the one thing worse was a mudblood. Muggles are born in their world and leave the wizarding world alone, mudbloods however, try to live in a world not meant for them. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked standing too. 

“I can’t talk to you”

“Why?” she asked 

“Because you are a mudblood, and I’m a pure blood. Father says I’m too good to talk to you.”

“Why?” she just asked again 

“Because you weren’t born into magic so you don’t deserve it” he snapped 

“Why?”

“Because your blood is dirty” he yelled 

“Why?” she asked one last time. 

“I don’t know” Draco was at a loss for words. Truth be told, he didn’t know why he couldn’t talk to her. He was just repeating everything he had heard his parents say to him. He didn’t understand any of it. 

“Well then it seems silly to not talk to me when you don’t even have a reason” she smiled and grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled him into the forest where they laughed and plays for hours. 

END OF FLASHBACK

Draco didn't know what to do with what he had seen, sure this wasn't a memory, it was a hallucination, he had met Hermione Granger for the first time on the steps of Hogwarts.

But the more he thought about it the more he could recall, it was as if the small hole he had filled was sending in a flood of memories as he once again remembered more about his past.

FLASHBACK

The next time they met they didn’t even talk about magic. Draco couldn’t remember the last time he had had a conversation not involving magic. 

Draco made his way to the playground again moving slowly due to his body being in pain. He had gotten home late and his parents had been very angry with him. His father especially. 

“Draco what’s wrong?” Hermione looked worried. 

“Nothing, I’m okay, did you get into trouble yesterday? We stayed out too late”

“Yeah my dad was very upset with me” she looked sad. Draco suddenly got very angry for her.

“Did he hurt you?”

“No he would never! Daddy just yelled” Draco’s face relaxed and Hermione got curious.

“Draco, does your daddy hurt you?” she asked it quietly as if she was afraid someone would hear. He didn’t say anything, he just nodded. She quickly pulled him into big hug. 

Draco’s arms stayed dangling by his side, not knowing what to do. He had never been hugged in his life. It was something he had read about in books, he had no idea people actually did it. 

She quickly pulled away smiling at him brightly “Draco I like you! Will you be my friend?”

“Okay” was all he had managed to say.

She giggled and grabbed his hands in hers “This is great we can meet here every day and play!”

“I can’t” he looked down “I’m only here for two more weeks, then I go back to school”

“So do I, can’t we still meet? Is your school far away?” 

“Very far!”

“Well then we have two weeks to play as much as we can.” He smiled at her turning a sad thing into a positive. 

“Tag” she softly touched his arm remembering he was sore, “You’re it” just like that she had run off into the field. 

Draco had no idea what she was doing. So he simply stood there, watching her. 

“Aren’t you coming to get me?” she asked after turning and seeing him standing there. “What are you waiting for?” With that Draco caught on and began chasing after her with a smile on his face. 

END FO FLASHBACK

Draco groaned before standing and look around for her but couldn't see her.

He needed to talk to her, these memories were flooding back in at an impossible rate and he had to know if they were real, and more importantly why he was only now remembering them, she had a lot of explaining to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have mentioned this in the first chapter but if any of you think the story sounds familiar that may be because I had some of the same scenes in a older fic that I deleted recently. I wanted to start fresh as I found myself blocked up with where it was going but still enjoyed a lot of the content :)
> 
> That being said, happy reading!

Draco made it out to the balcony of the building before needing the wall for support as more scenes soared into his head. 

FLASHBACK

Draco and Hermione saw each other every day for the rest of their holidays. They would play and talk about everything. Draco began to learn about muggles. He was still not the biggest fan but he had to admit that he wasn’t even close to hating Hermione like he should have. 

Draco also found himself telling her about his parents and how they would fight all the time. That was something only Blaise knew about. She in turn told him how her parents were very happy and in love. 

This confused Draco again. Muggles, who didn’t have much money, didn’t have any magic, were happier than his parents? His mind was completely blown when Hermione mentioned that her mother and father sometimes play with her. Draco had played with the house elves once and gotten it bad from his father. It was simply unacceptable. 

Hermione challenged the way Draco had been raised and the way he thought. He didn’t know quite how to feel about that just yet. 

The next scene Draco witnessed was them sharing a goodbye. 

“Hermione don’t be sad” Draco tried to comfort her

“Promise I’ll see you next holidays!” she was about to cry. Draco hated when she would cry. She was too pretty to cry. 

“I can’t! My family only comes to this house during the holidays at the end of the school year” with that she burst into tears. “I will be back though! I promise”

“You’ll make new friends and forget about me” she stomped her foot 

“No I won’t you are my friend!” he pulled her into a sweet hug. Hugging was still strange to Draco, he didn’t quite understand the point of it, however he knew that Hermione liked it, so he would do it for her. 

He had come to realise there wasn’t a whole lot he wouldn’t do for her. 

“You promise? That I’ll see you next year?”

“I promise!” he let go of her. 

“Cross your heart?” she made an X shape over her chest with her pointer finger, and once again Draco was confused.

“What does that mean?”

“It’s a muggle promise! You can’t break it!” she said her hand still over her heart. 

“What happens if I do”

“We stop being friends” she started to cry again 

“No no no no, don’t cry!” he took his hand and made the same X gesture “Cross my heart!"

END OF FLASHBACK

As Draco lifted himself off the wall he was leaning on he rounded the corner to see her standing their with her back to him. 

"Granger what the fuck is happening" he saw her whole body freeze. 

"I don't know what you mean" she didn't turn to look at him yet,

"Don't play dumb! Why am I remembering shit that never happened? If this is your idea of a sick joke then quit it!"

"I'm not doing anything" with that he reached out, grabber her arm and swung her around to face him, she kept her eyes locked firmly on the floor. 

"Look at me"

"No," he grabbed her face in his hands to force her to look at him but she closed her eyes.

"What did you do to me? Is what I am seeing real?" he shook her "GRANGER FUCKING SAY SOMETHING"

Her eyes flew open, she was crying, "I'm sorry" Draco didn't know what was happening, all he knew was, he hated to see her cry. He let go of her head and as he was about to say something the someone else rounded the corner into the hall way. 

"Hermione, Malfoy what are you doing out here?" it was Harry. Hermione had never been more relieved at the site of her best friend,

"Nothing I just needed some fresh air" she quickly walked swiftly past Harry and back into the ballroom, she knew Draco couldn't follow and question her in front of everyone. 

She felt terrible, but what else could she do? He was remembering everything slowly. Within forty-eight hours he would know everything, and there was a chance he would hate her. She had to stay away until he knew everything, once he remembered everything she would explain... Well thats what she told herself, the main reason she would avoid him was because she was scared, what if he wouldn't love her anymore?

What she had done was against his will, it was illegal, and it was a betrayal. Merlin help her. She couldn't handle him hating her forever. 

~

Draco was left fuming in the hall way. She had just run off on him.

It was clear he wouldn't get any answers out of her so he took a deep breath before apperating home. These memories weren't going away any time soon, he could feel it. 

Draco was no stranger to memory charms having done a few in his time. He knew that all he had to do was knock himself out until everything had come back to him. 

It was a little risky, he didn't know how much had been erased, if too much flooded back in while he was out waking up might take longer than normal, but he was a professional and trusted his abilities.

He lied down onto his couch which was way more comfortable than his bed most nights and closed his eyes remembering his training. He calmly took deep breaths as he withdrew into his subconscious where he would not only watch and witness every memory but he would live them as he had done the first time. 

As he took the last breath before drifting off he prayed that he wasn't about to see anything too horrific.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on out the story will be told like they are living it for the first time. It will include some of her thoughts but Draco won't know what she's thinking, it's all pretty much a play back like if I was telling the story for the first time. Because i want you guys to see what shes thinking too haha :0 enjoy xoxox

Draco and Hermione had gone back to school for a few months now, Draco to a prep school to help him with his magic, and Hermione her normal muggle primary school. 

Draco had been sitting in class, board as the teacher went over how to properly hold a wand. Draco at that time could only think about what Hermione was learning, and he couldn’t wait to tell Blaise about her. 

“Blaise ask your parents if you can come to my house for the holidays at the end of the year I want you to meet Hermione!”

Blaise had heard so much about Hermione already and he was very careful when talking about her. Draco understood, Blaise was raised the same as him, to hate them but Draco just knew he would change his mind after he met her. 

“I’ll try, but Draco what if our parents find out we are sneaking out to play with a mudblood?”

“Shh don’t call her that it’s mean!” he snapped at his friend.

“But that’s what she is isn’t it?”

“She different, you’ll love her!”

~

Hermione Granger at eight years old now, waited eagerly on the field for Draco. She had missed him so much and she just hopped that he had kept his promise and hadn’t forgotten her. 

An hour passed and there was still no sign of him, Hermione’s heart started to hurt, he had forgotten. Not that she was angry, it had been a year after all. She sighed to herself and turned to head home when she heard footsteps and laughter behind her amongst the trees. 

“Hermione wait!” she turned to see Draco running towards her and she felt a smile stretch from cheek to cheek. 

“Draco!” she ran for him and they embraced tightly. She knew he didn’t understand hugging; it was apparent in the way he would hold her but she loved that he would do it for her anyway. 

She squeezed him before letting go. Only then did she notice he had not come alone. Standing behind him was another boy, he was tan, tall and looked very nervous. 

“Hermione this is Blaise he is my friend from school!”

“Hi” Hermione smiled warmly at him while he just stared at her carefully. “Why is he scared of me?” she whispered to Draco.

“I’m not scared!” Blaise spoke up sharply. “But Draco shouldn’t be hanging out with you, he could get into a lot of trouble”

“Why?” she questioned

“Because you’re a mudblood”

“Hey! Don’t say that” Draco yelled at his friend 

“It’s okay Draco, you used to think the same.” She took a step towards Blaise “So, you’re better than me?”

“In every way, I am pureblood!” He held his head up high smirking. 

“Okay I’ll race you to the tree and back then” Blaise scoffed at such a childish challenge, but frowned at her anyway and said,

“You’re on!” Draco tried not to smile, Blaise had no idea what he was dealing with, Hermione was a fantastic runner. “Ready, set, go!”

They both took off maintaining a tie to the tree. Once they looped around and began to run back Hermione threw Blaise a smile and took off ahead of him beating him to the finish line. 

“So guess not in every way huh?” she said smiling. 

From then on Blaise had begun to go to the field everyday with Draco. It had taken a few days but Blaise warmed to Hermione, falling for the same smile and light happy energy. It was something the boys never experienced before. Even at their prep school everyone was so serious, so well behaved. It was nice to let loose. 

Draco and Blaise headed down to the field like they had done for days now. But when they arrived their hearts dropped. In the distance they saw Hermione lying on the ground next to the swing crying holding her arm. With no moments pause they bolted over towards her. 

“Hermione what happened?” Blaise said when they reached her

“I fell off the swing” she was crying even harder now. The boys looked down to see a nasty wound on her arm, the blood coming out faster by the second “It really hurts!” she choked out. Both boys didn’t know how to help but both knew they had to act quick. 

“Shhh it’ll be okay.” Draco promised looking around for help. 

“Really?” her tear stained eyes locking into his cool grey ones. 

“Cross my heart” he promised and she smiled briefly. 

“Hermione where is your house? Is it far?” Blaise asked not quite understanding what that whole ‘cross my heart’ thing meant.

“It’s just there” she pointed to a house across the street and the boys sighed in relief. 

Without a moment’s notice Draco ran over the road and for Hermione’s house. Blaise got up to run after him

“No Blaise please stay with me” she begging him. Blaise didn’t know what to do. He had no reservations about Hermione any more. They had all been playing together for almost a week now but he had never been alone with her until now. He guessed that she had still been Draco’s friend to him. 

That was different now. Now she was his friend too. She needed him, and he decided that he liked that. 

“Okay” He sat down next to her and she rested her head on his shoulder still crying, tucking her head in. 

This was still strange to Blaise. But he would comfort her none the less.

“Hermione on my god!” Blaise turned his head to see a man, probably her father running towards them, Draco not far behind. 

She reached for him and he scooped her up into his arms. Looking at his crying daughter. 

“What were you thinking? You know not to play on the swing by yourself, I have told you so many times” his voice was firm

Draco and Blaise flinched at the tone of his voice. She was in a lot of trouble.

“I’m sorry daddy, I won’t do it again” she apologised still crying and rubbing her eyes. 

“It’s okay sweetie” Draco and Blaise were shocked. There was no way they would get off that lightly, both of their fathers had very little patience.

“Thank you so much boys, you should head home it’ll be dark soon, I’ll take her home” the man smiled at them warmly, setting them both on edge not expecting him to be so nice. He placed Hermione down, grabbed her hand and started to lead her back to the house. 

As the boys watched her go she suddenly turned around and ran back to them both bringing them both in for a big hug. 

“Thank you, I love you guys” and with that she made her way back to her father and they disappeared into the house. 

That day had changed everything. Draco and Blaise were both now very protective of Hermione. Before that day she had been this beam of light nothing could hurt but then something did. They didn’t know why, but they both knew they would not let it happen again.

By the time it came to say goodbye she was crying again. 

“Hermione I didn’t forget you last time and I won’t this time.” Draco patted her on the shoulder. 

“But what about Blaise will you come back? Please come back!”

“I will I promise Hermione!”

~

True to their word they had returned the next summer. The second last summer before they would all be going to Hogwarts together.

Both boys looked different. And so did Hermione. 

“Hermione have you gotten your letter to Hogwarts yet?” Draco asked as they all sat on the grass. 

“No, will I even get one?” 

“Why wouldn’t you? You’re a witch”

“But I’m not like you guys, maybe I’ll just get it last.”

“I wonder what house we will all get put into” Blaise thought out loud. 

“House? What does that mean?”

“When you arrive you get sorted into houses based on your personality, each house represents different types of people. I hope I get into Slytherin” Draco said “My whole family has been in that house” he stated proudly

“Mine too” Blaise smiled. 

“What do they all mean?”

“Well” Blaise started “Hufflepuff stand for patience, honest and loyal. Lame is you ask me” Hermione frowned at this “Then there is Ravenclaw, they are smart, creative and curious. Bunch of nerds” another frown “Gryffindor, courage, loyalty and pride, bunch of goody goodies.” Draco laughed at the insult “then there is Slytherin, they are cunning, powerful, pure!” they both looked so proud until they turned their attention back to Hermione. She wasn’t happy. 

“What?” Draco asked,

“You’re both mean!” she stood up and started to walk off. The boys exchanged a confused look before standing up and following after her. 

“Hermione what did we say?” Blaise questioned. She stopped and turned to face the boys. 

“You were making fun of the other houses. Why does it matter that everyone if different?”

“It doesn’t matter, but Slytherin is the best” Draco said

“Why?”

“Because they just are!” Draco was getting angry, he hated when she did this. Asking him questions he didn’t know the answers to.

“Why?”

“I don’t know! Why isn’t that good enough”

“What if I am put into Gryffindor?” the boys gasped 

“You would never be. You’re too smart and witty!” Blaise interrupted 

“So Ravenclaw then?”

“No not there either, you aren’t stuck up about being smart”

“Hufflepuff?” she sighed

“Those soft, touchy feely wimps? Nope”

“Well then where would I be guys?”

Both boys then went to speak before suddenly realising where she was going with this. She wouldn’t be sorted into Slytherin. So she would be sorted into one of the other three. And they hated all three. 

She would be friends with people they hated. She would hang out with people they hated. She would enjoy different things than them. 

And just like that, their little bubble they had lived in for 3 years burst. The boys knew no one could know they were friends with her. Their parents would kill them. 

“See, that’s why I am leaving. You guys won’t be friends with me when we go to school” she started to cry. 

Both of the boys didn’t say anything because she was right. They had never even thought about what they would do when they got to school. They had been having so much fun with their freedom the real world seemed to fade away while they were together.

Instead they just hugged her. 

“Hermione should we come back next summer? It’ll be the last one before we start school?” Draco asked as they let go of her. 

“Let’s make a promise. If you guys come back next summer, then we can be friends through school. No matter what everyone says, no matter what house we get put into. But if you don’t then I’ll know this is over.” The boys had to stop themselves from crying. After all, it was weak to cry in front of a girl. “You guys have until next summer to think about it, but I’ll be waiting here”

“Okay, we promise”

“Cross your heart?”

“Cross my heart” Draco repeated.


	4. Chapter 4

FIRST YEAR -

Hermione had waited but they didn’t show. She wasn’t angry, just upset. They had been great friends and she had hoped that by the time she walked through the doors at Hogwarts she would have some friends. 

Her parents were muggles, therefor they were not permitted to enter platform 9 and 3/4 so Hermione was forced to enter an entirely foreign world alone. 

She took a deep breath and looked at her parents one more time telling them that she loved them before running with her eyes closed towards the wall. 

After feeling the pulling through her body stop she slowly opened her eyes and couldn’t wipe the smile off her face. She had done it, and she had done it alone. 

Everyone was still saying their goodbyes so she decided to go ahead and find a seat on the train. Most carriages were empty still so she walked down until she found someone she could sit with. 

Hermione’s heart dropped when she glanced into a carriage and saw the familiar blonde hair and olive skin. 

She had tried to quickly look away like she hadn’t seen them but was too late. 

“Hermione?” Draco stood along-side Blaise both smiling at her brightly. They were dressed to the nine, both in tailored black suits with their hair slicked back. Hermione looked down at her simple jeans and t-shirt hating how she now felt less than them.

She did not reply, simply smiled softly at them trying not to make eye contact.

“How are you?” Blaise broke the silence

“I’m fine, how are you?” she was being rather formal and cold, but what did they expect. It was true she couldn’t blame them for not showing up, it would be abandoning everything they knew and believed in, but that didn't mean she had to pretend to like it. 

“Yeah good, Draco and I can’t wait for our first flying lesson, it’ll be fun don’t you think?”

“Come on Blaise you know Hermione is terrified of flying” Draco joked. Hermione’s eyes snapped up to his.

“I am not afraid” she stated firmly “I just don’t see why I would voluntarily put myself in a position where I could die!” she put her nose up to them. 

Both of the boys laughed her stubbornness and for a spilt second Hermione allowed herself to give in and let out a laugh or two. She had missed them, not that they could know that. 

“Listen Hermione,” Draco started “We are really sorry that we---” 

“Have any of you guys seen my toad?” a young boy asked standing in the hallway addressing the three of them. 

“No but I can imagine even a toad has better taste than to stick around you!” Draco snapped and him and Blaise laughed before seeing Hermione’s angry face. 

“What’s your name?” Hermione asked the boy. 

“Neville Longbottom” he said shyly. At this the boys let out another round of laugher. 

“Well Neville, I’m Hermione it’s nice to meet you” she shook his hand. Next to her Draco and Blaise were angry. She was their Hermione and far too good to be friends with the likes of this twit. “I’ll help you find your toad, what’s its name?”

“Thank you, and his name is Trevor” and just like Hermione walked off with Neville not even gracing Draco and Blaise with a glance back as she left. 

Hermione and Neville started in the middle of the train and went down different ends looking for the toad. Hermione liked Neville, he was nice and she was in need of friends. 

After looking for a while Hermione was getting tired, she decided this would be her last carriage for now, she found herself looking at two boys, one ginger and the other brunet with glasses “Have either of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville’s lost one” just then she noticed the ginger boy holding up his wand. “Oh are you doing magic? Let’s see then”

Hermione ended up spending a while with the boy’s boys chatting. She had found out one of them was the infamous Harry Potter, she had heard so many stories about him from her parents, they had become very involved in understanding the world they were sending their daughter into. 

The other boy was slightly less charming, Ronald Weasley, but he was nice enough never the less.

~

Draco and Blaise had almost fainted the first time she saw the Hogwarts Castle. All of the stories their parents had told them really didn't do it justice.

The students were instructed to wait outside of the place doors until they were told otherwise. 

Draco had been worried Hermione might fall into a less than worthy crowd, she certainly wasn’t off to a good start befriending that Longbottom bloke. 

“Draco you have to promise not to get angry if I tell you something” Blaise whispered as they all waited outside the great halls huge doors. 

“Just tell me!” he snapped 

“Look who she’s with” Blaise nodded behind Draco to tell him where to look. Draco saw red. 

“What is wrong with her? Is she trying to look like an idiot? Trying to make things harder?”

“She has to make friends with someone Drake, we don’t have a right to tell her what to do” Blaise was the voice of reason and Draco knew that but nothing could calm him down right now. 

“Yeah well if she has to then I guess I better make sure they’re good enough.”

“What do you mean? No, wait Draco where are you? Damn it!” Blaise was too late and Draco was stalking over towards the trio. A stone cold face as to not give away how effected he was. 

“So it’s true then? What they’re saying on the train, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts” Draco refused to meet Hermione’s eyes even though he could feel them burning into the side of his head. “This is Crabbe and Goyal, and I’m Malfoy, Draco Malfoy” Just then the ginger snorted causing Draco’s eyes to shift darkly towards him, he was lucky he had left him alone this long, but now Draco would show no mercy,

“Think my names funny do you? No need to ask you yours. Red hair, and a hand-me-down robe. You must be a Weasley.” He heard Hermione sigh and knew she didn’t agree with how he was acting but he didn’t care right now, he was doing this for a reason, to make sure Harry Potter was good enough. “You’ll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than other Potter, you don’t want to go make friends with the wrong sort” he glanced at Hermione quickly and regretted it seeing how upset with him she was. “I can help you there”

Draco offered Harry his hand and waited the boy’s response. A lot was riding on this. If he took Draco’s hand, then he would ditch Weasley and Hermione would be in company he could stand, but if he didn’t then not only would Draco’s pride be damaged but Hermione could end up close to two idiots. 

“I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks.” Harry started and with that once sentence a rivalry was born.

~

Draco was pissed off. His plan had completely back fired. 

“D, calm down mate.” Blaise said chasing after him. 

“I will NOT calm down. It should have worked, I mean I got him into the sky when we weren’t meant to be, literally through the rememberall at a window to get him into trouble and what happens?” he asked rhetorically 

“Drake I was there I know what happened” Blaise sighed 

“He gets put into the bloody Quidditch team. He just gets everything handed to him doesn’t he!” Draco slammed his bedroom door behind him and Blaise flinched at the loud bang. 

Blaise Zabini was no fool, Draco wasn’t upset about Potter being put on the team, his plan hadn’t been to get Potter in trouble because he was bored like he claimed. No it was because since arriving at the school Hermione, Potter and Weasley seemed to be inseparable and Draco couldn’t stand it. 

Blaise wasn’t thrilled either, but he knew the cost of them ending their friendship with Hermione would entail. Blaise was nowhere near a fan of the boy wonder and his ginger sidekick, but Blaise also knew that he didn’t want Hermione to hate him, he had upset her enough after all. 

Draco was a different story. He had anger issues and when he got mad that’s all he can think about. Blaise feared for his friend, the young Malfoy had lots of issues, however he also had a huge capacity to care for those he loved, but it was a side he hated people other than Blaise, and well Hermione a few years ago to see. 

That’s why Blaise put up with the anger, Draco didn’t have anyone else to show the real him to. And If Blaise gave up on him that caring side may disappear forever and he would become that last person he would want to become. His father, Lucius Malfoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco had quietly never been more terrified in his life than the night the troll was loose in the castle. And Hermione had to make it ten times worse by running off alone. 

Blaise walked through the common room doors puffing. 

“Any news?”

“She’s fine Potter and Weasley saved her” Draco’s grip tightened onto his robe sleeves trying to maintain his anger. 

“Of course they would go to her rescue, she’s as good as brainwashed now isn’t she?” Blaise wasn’t given a moment to respond before Draco started up again “Why was she off alone anyway? Where was she?”

“Apparently she had a fight with the wonder duo, Weasel was calling her a nerd or something like that.”

“It’s just like him to be intimidated by her intelligence so he has to make fun of her.”

“Drake you were making fun of her too”

Draco glared at his friend “I’M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HER BEST FRIEND, HE IS!” Blaise knew he shouldn’t have said that, especially when Draco was in these moods, but it was hard listening to him be so bitter and hateful, it wasn’t like him. 

“Sorry mate” he started carefully “Look I know it sucks but this is how it’s going to be now, it has to be. Let go of the hate Drake, it’s only going to ruin your year. Stop acting like she betrayed you, she hasn’t. It was us who let her down. We knew who she was from day one and we kept going back”

His friend looked up at him sad “But Blaise, it’s Mione!” Blaise patted him on the back,

“I know mate; I know”

“I can’t just ignore her. I can’t”

“Then I don’t know what the answer is Draco. How can you possibly speak to her on a regular basis without being her friend?”

“By being someone I’m not, I can’t be her friend, but I can be her enemy”

 

SECOND YEAR 

Hermione eagerly wandered around Diagon Alley looking for her school supplies hoping this year would be slightly less eventful. 

Last year had been crazy, from giant wizard’s chess, to the house cup being won it was a long hard year. 

Hermione had been so excited to run into Harry and Ron again, she had never expected to make friends like them again and she truly treasured them. 

The reunion was spoilt however when Malfoy and his father showed up reeking in entitlement. Hermione’s breath still hitched every time she saw Draco and it was terrifying meeting the very man poisoning his mind. The very man who took her Draco away from her. No she did not like Lucius one bit. 

Draco had been getting meaner and meaner every time she saw him and had quickly learnt not to expect any type of apology. She wondered why he had gone from ignoring her and glaring from a distance to being outright insulting. Whatever it was it seemed to be an over-night decision. She was just thankful she had Harry ad Ron. 

~

Hermione’s breath caught and she couldn’t speak. She had never felt this low and defeated in her life.

He had called her that awful name. In front of everyone. And he laughed? It took everything in that moment not to cry out and huddle into a ball on the floor where she would close her eyes and wish the world away. 

She had defended him when Harry and Ron thought he was behind all these people getting petrified. She had told them there was no way he was that cruel. Maybe she was wrong. 

Her blood wasn’t dirty. It wasn’t. That was what she had always said and thought but hearing it from him made her whole body feel sick. Ron had tried to step in, bless him, but it had only back fired. She had rushed over to him to help thankful for the distraction. This was good; she could look after him and forget how her heart ached, she liked looking after people. 

~

Draco had never said that word before. And it tasted awful coming out of his mouth. 

“Why did you do that?” Blaise accused him

“I don’t know!”

“There was other words you could have used, anything else would have been better than that Draco! You went too far! Those were tears caused by you!”

“I know that okay!”

“No it’s not okay! You said it once, you’ll say it again! Do you even care about her anymore?”

“Maybe I don’t”

“You don’t mean that D”

“Yes I do, look yes we were friends and I’m not saying she’s a bad person but my father is right she’s filthy! I’m a Malfoy, I can’t not say that stuff”

“Yes you can! You can ignore her! Anything would be better than what you just pulled!”

“I have a reputation to keep Blaise”

~

Draco had never found a task harder than when he had to act like he didn’t care that Hermione had been petrified. 

His heart stopped and for the first time he prayed for Weasley and Potter to succeed. 

It had been hard but he managed to make his way to the hospital wing after dinner without being seen. 

Hermione looked so pale and scared looking up and threw her magnifying glass and Draco praised her intelligence, had she not had that small piece of glass she would be dead, and he would never forgive himself.

“Hermione, I—I know you can’t hear me. And I know that if you could you wouldn’t want to. But I’m so sorry!” A tear dripped down his right cheek “I didn’t mean it. I never will. But it’s too hard to ignore you and I can’t be friends with you so you have to hate me.” He reached out and held her hand. “I promise I don’t mean any of those things I say to you, you’re my best friend, I just wish you could know that even though I’m not yours.”

~

Watching her run down the Great Hall into the arms of her two new best friends wasn’t something that made Draco jump for joy. But his heart raced as he saw her walk through the doors. She was okay, and he could relax. 

Draco kept watching as Hermione and Weasley blushed not hugging but shaking hands awkwardly. “Looks like someone has a crush” Pansy Parkinson said

Blaise looked over at his friend able to read him like a book. There was a reason Draco couldn’t walk away from her, there was a reason he got so angry about Potter and Weasley, there was a reason he would rather her hate him than not speak to her. Unlike Blaise, Hermione wasn’t Draco’s friend, no no, Draco was in love with her. He just didn’t know it yet.


	6. Chapter 6

Third Year

Hermione sat on the train looking out the window thinking about last year. It was a big one. She had been petrified and that left Harry and Ron without her guidance so she deemed it a miracle they managed to get it all worked out. 

Last year meant one thing in Hermione’s eyes, nothing was about to get better, she had given up all hope at a relaxing normal year, with everything that happened with Tom Riddle she was certain things would only continue to get worse, especially with this killer Sirius Black on the loose. 

She was proven right as the dementors raided the train looking for Sirius Black but had no luck. Harry was still unconscious and this strange man was tending to him. 

Hermione, sure that he was safe left the compartment in need of some space, it was getting rather intense and crowded in there. 

She made her way down the train before being pulled into another compartment. She went to scream but found her mouth covered. She tried to bite the hand and her attacker began to speak. 

“Damn it Hermione don’t do that!” she would know that voice anywhere removing his hand

“Blaise?” she had not spoken to him in three years, since they ran into each other in first year. “What the hell are you doing?” she whispered harshly. 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you”

“Scare me? There is a killer on the loose, the guards of Azkaban just tried to strip Harry of his happy memories right in front of me, then you pull me into a dark room and you didn’t mean to scare me?” 

“So they went after Potter? You’re okay?” Blaise ignored her question 

“No you don’t get to do that Blaise, you don’t get to act like you care.” She snapped 

“I do” he argued 

“Is that why you stood there when he called me those awful names? Is that why you laugh and encourage him when he’s being cruel? Because you care?” her voice was rich with sarcasm.

“I don’t laugh when he’s being a twit to you!”

“Oh!” she yelled loudly making him look around for anyone who heard her “Because that makes it so much better.”

“Look you can see me as the bad guy all you want but you and I both know that Drake is going to do what he wants”

“That doesn’t mean you have to encourage him”

“I don’t, the second no one is watching I let him have it”

“Oh what a knight in shining armour you are” she dramatically bowed. “That’s what I don’t understand. You guys left me! I get that we can’t be friends, I know that your families and friends would completely flip out. But I don’t see why he is singling me out. He could just leave me alone but he won’t. Why?”

“He doesn’t know how to leave you alone Hermione, he wants you in his life and in his head this is the only way to have contact with you, for you to talk to him without you thinking he’s going to change his mind and be your friend.”

“Trust me I have no desire to be his friend” with that she stormed off back to her friends. 

~

She had punched him. Not slapped, punched! He couldn’t believe it. 

He deserved it of course but she had always been adamantly against violence. He knew why he did it, she had held that stupid gingers hand while wonder boy was being a big hero with Buckbeak.

Draco knew it was stupid, but at the time he thought everything would go to plan, he would look cool and brave but everything went wrong and now Buckbeak was going to be killed. He didn’t want the bird to die, truly, but his pride was hurt so badly he had lashed out to his father and by the time he came to his senses it was too late and his father had taken action. 

She was beginning to hate him more and more. It was good, he knew that, she was no longer getting upset when he was being a total arse, she expected it, that was what he had wished for. But still it bothered him that now she seemed to roll her eyes and not even care. 

Not that he could blame her really. 

~ 

Fourth Year

The Triwizard Tournament was exciting and brought a new atmosphere to the castle. With new students it was only natural that some romances had begun. 

Ginny Weasley had accepted an invitation to the Yule Ball by Neville, even though it was clear she had a thing for Dean Thomas. 

The Boy-Who-Wouldn’t-Die was going with one of the Patil twins, Draco didn’t know which one. 

Blaise was going with Daphne Greengrass and Draco was still deciding. To be honest he was having fun. Girls were throwing themselves at him, Hogwarts girls because they knew how badly most of the visitors wanted him and the ladies of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic because they were a bunch of stuck up bitched who loved a bad boy. 

It had crossed his mind a few times who Hermione might go with, but he didn’t dwell, he had followed his father’s orders and kept his head down this year only to find himself able to forget about Hermione the more he left her alone. Now he only addressed her for the sake of public appearances. 

~

Draco stood there with a gem on his arm going by the name Autumn, she was tall, blonde and one of the most beautiful women Draco had ever seen and she had come begging to go with him. 

He was the envy of all the males at Hogwarts and she the envy of all females. 

“Draco darling I would love a drink” he nodded and smiled before heading off to the refreshment table where he met up with Blaise. 

“Whipped already mate?”

“Wouldn’t you be?” Draco and Blaise looked at his date in her low cut baby blue gown. 

“Completely” Blaise laughed “So what’s the plan for the after party?”

“I have it all arranged, the alcohol is there and ready and the silencing charms are already set to last till the early morning”

“My man” Blaise clapped him on the back. “I’m guessing your uptight beauty will be hard to corrupt into having a drink or two”

“Thank you for the concern but I think I can bring out a little rebellious side in her, I like a challenge” he took a sip of her drink “What about you? Greengrass isn’t the wildest either”

“Who says she’s who I’m bringing to the after party” Blaise winked at his friend

“You dirty dog” Draco laughed “You’re trying to make her sister Astoria jealous”

“Pray for me” with that Blaise joined Daphne and Draco joined Autumn. 

“It will be interesting to see who the champions have chosen no?” she said her French accent thick. 

“Hmm” Draco wasn’t really listening, not that he would admit but he did find himself glancing around looking for Hermione, it was only natural after all, at least that’s what he told himself. 

Just then the trumpeting started and Draco assumed she didn’t have a date and stayed in to read, so predictable. The door flung open and the champions began to walk down the aisle ad Draco had to keep from rolling his eyes as he saw Potter, then Cedric who in Draco’s opinion was as boring as they come. 

Draco was bored and his eyes drifted to Autumn in front of him and his eyes landed on her arse. It was good one he will say that.

“Is that Hermione Granger? With Victor Krum?” he heard a voice question. His eyes shot up and his heart leaped out of his chest.

A year had gone with barely looking at her, a year since he had felt any real guilt about the things he said, four years had gone by before he could get to the point where he saw her as what she was, a mudblood. 

He had made so much progress and now just one glance had him back to square one. She looked amazing. It had been easy to see and call her dirty when she left her hair unbrushed, when she wore a uniform three sizes too big, and when she was sticking her hand up in every class trying to prove herself worthy of this world. 

But when she looked like this he had to go back to questioning why he was meant to hate her. His eyes drifted down to where she had locked arms with her partner, Victor Krum, one of the most famous purebloods in the world.

A pure blood had wanted her despite her blood, and not just any pure blood, one out of the very few who probably out ranked Draco and his family. This thought made his blood boil with anger and jealousy. 

For the first time Draco looked at Hermione in a different way, he noticed things about her. Her breasts had grown, her hips rounded out and her legs had become long and tempting. No this couldn’t be happening, he thought, it took four years to stop loving her as a friend, he couldn’t go down this road of being attracted to her, not now after everything he had done to her, not now, not ever. 

~

Hermione couldn’t believe how Ron had acted, she had been having an amazing night with Victor and he ruined everything all out of jealousy. She knew Ron liked her, he just didn’t know it, she had hoped he would realise when she showed him that she wouldn’t just be waiting here for him forever, but all that did was cause him to attack her. 

Hermione was on the steps outside of the great hall still crying, there was hardly anyone around anymore due to the task the next day being an early one. Hermione was about to call it a night when she heard footsteps and looked up. 

He looked handsome, there was no denying it, he was far from the boy she used to know. 

“Hey” he said and she was immediately on guard 

“Hi”

“Weasel is an idiot just so you know.” Draco said not making eye contact. “You looked nice tonight” and with that stalked off around the corner leaving Hermione very confused. 

Shit shit shit! Why did I do that? Draco thought to himself, that was stupid. But he couldn’t help himself, he had heard her fight with Weasley and felt like he had to say something, she had been crying, he didn't like to see her cry, still after all these years. But now he had just confused everything. 

They knew where they stood before, now everything had changed and it was all because he couldn’t keep his stupid mouth shut. 

No scratch that! It was because she looked so damn good. This never would have happened if she just continued to look like her average old self. It wasn’t his fault, it just wasn’t.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione was in the library studying with Ginny a week later. 

She still had no idea what the strange encounter with Malfoy had meant. He of course went right back to being his usual womanizing, smirking, arrogant self the next day. Still he had tried to make her feel better, two years ago she would have been thrilled, but she knew better than to get her hopes up when it came to Draco Malfoy. 

“Ahhh I don’t get it, I quit” Ginny sighed leaning back in her seat and throwing her quill onto the desk “Who needs school, I’ll just become a stripper”

“Don’t be ridiculous” Hermione scolded her friend “You can do it; you just need to focus”

“Hermione how can I be expected to focus when Dean is right over there?” Ginny wined like a four-year-old. Hermione rolled her eyes,

“So over Harry then are we?” Hermione smirked 

“Well I have no choice but to be don’t I. He will never see me as anything other than Ronald’s little sister.”

“His loss”

“And Deans gain?” Ginny asked for permission 

“Go on, go talk to him” Hermione sighed once more “It’s not like you’re getting any work done here anyway” with this Ginny jumped up and down before gathering her stuff and walking over to Dean. 

Hermione then enjoyed a few peaceful moments of study before being once again interrupted. It wasn’t however one of her fellow Gryffindor’s like she had expected, it was someone who seemed to make it their mission to completely mess with her head recently. 

“Calm down Granger, try not to look so excited” Draco remarked sarcastically. She just stared at him asking for an explanation. “Look around Princess, there are no more seats”

Hermione did, only to see he was right. Damn, she couldn’t leave now, it would be so obvious he was the reason, plus she had lots more study to do. She would simply have to ignore him.

It was easier said than done because within a few minutes he had begun speaking to her,

“Why are you doing Charms? That essay isn’t due for weeks!” he looked at her work.

“Because I like to get ahead” she tried to cover her work but failed terribly due to the piece of parchment being so long. 

“Yeah but there is ahead” he paused “and then there is sad” Hermione decided not to take the bait and just continued to work. “Potions is due first you know; why don’t you do that?” He suggested 

“I don’t want to” her reply was one that sounded bored 

“That’s right you hate potions because I’m better than you” Draco smirked as he saw her face drop, 

“You and I both know that Snape is extremely biased!” she snapped finally turning to look at him 

“Oh please Granger, I could out potions you in my sleep, it comes with being superior you see” he gloated 

“I guess that means it also comes with excessive arrogance, unlimited prejudice and delusional self-confidence” 

“Those are some big words from a tiny girl” he remained smirking “Tell you what Granger I’ll help you with Potions and you can help me with History, it’s one I can’t seem to grasp, very boring to me” Hermione couldn’t believe what she was hearing

“You are offering to spend an extended amount of time with me?” she raised her eyebrow at him and he nodded smiling, no, not smiling it was still a smirk. “I don’t buy it, who are you and what have you done with Malfoy”

“Granger I’m not pulling anything”

“You’re always pulling something”

“True, but this time I’m not, of course no one can know. I do have a reputation to maintain.”

“As do I” he scoffed as she said that “I do!”

“Surrreeee you do, because there is so much for people to admire isn’t there mudblood” she gasped at his cruel words. 

“There was enough for Victor Krum to admire” she added sharply! This seemed to stump Malfoy and she was glad. Yes, she had been used to his torment by now but it still hit a nerve coming from him. 

“Yes, well I guess I can’t argue with that” she was shocked at the lack of come-back. “Okay I’m going. I’ll see you tomorrow and you can begin to learn from the real potions master” he bowed slightly. 

“Where should we meet? We can’t do it here” Hermione stated 

“I have a place, meet me by the great hall entrance and I’ll show you where to go”

“Why can’t you just tell me where it is?”

“Because it’s my secret, don’t fret Princess, this isn’t some elaborate plan to harm you, I promise, cross my heart” her eyes shot up wide and confused locking into his pleased ones. He had said that purely for a reaction and he had gotten it. 

Draco knew that one sentence alone would catch her attention. He wasn’t quite sure why he had asked her to study with him. He told himself it was so he could finally beat her for the top student in their year, but part of him knew that was bullshit. 

He had needed to see how she reacted to a reminder of who they once were. It wasn’t good for him. But he loved how it affected her. Just a few minutes in her company and he couldn’t stop smiling, she was infectious even though most of the time she is huffing and puffing and rolling her eyes at him he would take it. 

No one could know of course, he was surprised she had agreed on that front. A few years ago she would have been totally against lying about their arrangement but he supposed she had more to lose now, as did he. Maybe now she understood why things had to be this way. 

This was a dangerous road, they both knew it, yet like always that didn’t seem to be enough of a reason to change their mind. 

~

Hermione cursed herself as she stood waiting by the great hall. It was late, she was cold, and she was pretty sure this whole thing was a plan of Malfoys to make her look stupid. 

She had been waiting for twenty minutes when she had decided she would wait no longer, turning around she heading back to her dorm room.

“Leaving so soon?” she heard a voice behind her. 

“You’re late” she turned her voice annoyed 

“Calm down, had to make sure no one followed me, wouldn’t want anyone to know what we are doing would we?” 

“And who pray tell would want to follow you around” she walked towards him

“Think what you will Granger but I’m a hot commodity around here, the girls love me” she rolled her eyes 

“Whatever you say, I have some conditions before we get started”

“Of course you do” he sneered, she chose to ignore the jab. 

“If we are going to work together then you need to stop with the name calling, here and in public”

“I can’t stop totally; people will think I have gone soft”

“Fine just here then. Also, you are to leave Harry and Ron alone”

“No can do. They aren’t apart of the deal, it’s between you and me, plus you know as well as I do that they provoke me as much as I do them, I’m hardly going sit there and take it”

“Okay fine you win that one but speaking of Harry and Ron they don’t find out about all of this, I know this probably goes without saying as I imagine the last thing you would want is for you fellow Slytherins to know but I would be just as shunned by my own for interacting with you.”

“So you admit Gryffindor’s hold their own prejudice? I thought you were all meant to forgiving and brave.” He snapped 

“Trust me Gryffindor couldn’t careless that I’m with a Slytherin, what they would however care about, is that I am associating with Slytherins Prince of pure bloods who is known for making my life a living hell on daily basis” at this he smirked proudly. 

“Very well, I accept and agree to your terms ‘oh great Princess of Gryffindor, shall we adjourn to our place of study” he fake bowed. 

“Whatever, can we go now?” she rolled her eyes

“Eager to have me all to yourself Granger?” he began to lead the way, Hermione at his side “Sorry but you’re not my type”

“Pft you wish Malfoy, but you’re right I’m not your type am I, I mean I’d never fall for the bullshit you feed those girls”

“Look at you, never picked you to have a dirty mouth” at this she blushed, she turned her head in an attempt to hide it but failed, he definitely saw it.

“You know what I mean,” there was a pause “How do you even get these girls to fawn over you so much? Surely they aren’t that dumb or do you just go for the dim witted?” she smirked this time 

“Why the sudden interest in my love life Granger?” he turned to stand in front of her making her come to a stop. He was only inches away and her breath caught. “Interested?”

She held back a smirk, he thought he was so smooth, but she knew what he was doing, he was trying to embarrass her and that just wouldn’t fly with Hermione. She she boldly leaned in a little making the gap between them almost non-existent. She let her eyes linger on his lips on purpose, knowing he was watching her do so. 

Draco’s chest was going crazy. This was NOT what he was planning on. She was meant to push him away and yell at him for invading her personal space, not lean in and look at his lips like she’d love nothing more than to kiss him. 

No, he was losing control of the situation and he didn’t like that at all. He hadn’t noticed but he had begun to lean in slightly, and just as he could feel her breath ghost over his lips she broke out in a smirk, 

“You wish” and she took two steps away from him. He didn’t know what to say. This had never happened before. The irony was not lost to him at all, she was the one girl who he couldn’t have, and yet she had rapidly become the one he wanted. Damn his teenage hormones, yes that was what he blamed all this on. 

How had this all gone so wrong, he asked her to study so he could spend time with her away from the eyes of their peers, so that he could insult her without malice in his voice, insult her enough that she knew he hadn’t changed, but also he might be able to draw out a smile or two. 

He had been doing so well too, and then he had to go and get bold and push it too far. She had turned everything around onto him and now he was more confused than ever. 

“Something wrong Malfoy?” she asked still smirking. He recovered quickly mirroring her smirk. 

“Nothing, just thinking about the Yule ball, an amazing night wasn’t it? I slept especially well that night you know, of course I wasn’t alone so that was expected” she blushed and he took a step in towards her and leant down and whispered into her ear 

“Tell me Granger did Krum satisfy? Or was he not man enough for you” his voice sent shivers down her spine and she was rendered speechless for the first time in history. Draco took this has him having won. He chuckled and began to walk again,

“Keep up mudblood, you’re slowing me down” he shouted over his shoulder. Hermione found her senses and glared at his back. She didn’t know what he was playing at, but it was Malfoy and as far as she knew he always had an agenda. 

She flowed him begrudgingly until he came to a stop in front of a wall in the middle of the corridor. He just simply stood there staring at the wall. 

“Mind telling me why you’re staring at a wall? Have you finally lost it?” she joked

“Shhh, I need to focus” he continued to stare. Hermione huffed and crossed her arms getting impatient. Suddenly a tiny door formed amongst the bricks and began to expand. 

“What is happening?” she couldn’t take her eyes off the changing wall as the door continued to expand until finally stopping looking like any other door in the castle. Finally, she looked at Malfoy. “How did you do that?”

Without looking at her and placed a hand on the door and pushed it open “It’s a secret” and he walked inside. 

Hermione stood outside for a moment and looked around. Should he go in? Could she trust him? Draco peeked his head back out to look at her “Coming?” he asked. 

Hermione was stuck, she wanted to trust him, but everything inside her told her that it was ludicrous to even consider entering into a strange room with Draco Malfoy this late at night, there was no one around, and she had told no one where she was going. 

It was with a sigh hoping for the best that she took her first steps towards the door. Draco moved out of the way as to allow her through. 

Hermione couldn’t believe what she was seeing. The room was huge, filled with books from the ground so high up the walls she couldn’t even see how far up they went. Her attention was next brought to a selection of desks with chairs placed right next to a fireplace. 

If Hermione didn’t know any better she would think Draco had brought her somewhere rather romantic. 

“What is this place” she was still looking in wonder at the huge room

“It’s called the room of requirement” Hermione gasped looking shocked to him.

“How did you find it? No one has seen it for years! It only appears when a person had real need of it”

“Thanks for the history lesson Granger, I do read you know” It was Draco’s turn to roll his eyes. 

“Why did the room show itself to you? What were you looking for?”

“I think we should sit over here by the fire don’t you?” He ignored her question walking over to the table. Hermione decided not to push for answers for now, she would get them eventually though, she always did. 

~

“Malfoy seriously stop it! You wanted to study so stop trying to distract me” Hermione fumed. 

“Granger we have been going for two hours non-stop, I need a break” 

“Well that’s not my problem, go do something then come back, I need a few more hours.”

“Do you have any type of fun?” she ignored him and kept on writing “Because I mean it seems like you’re always in a bad mood, maybe if you had fun once and a while you wouldn’t like look like you have a lemon in your mouth at all times” that was it. Hermione slammed her quill on the table. 

“I do have fun for your information just never around you!” she stared into his grey eyes.

“You used to” Draco didn’t know why he said that. It had just slipped out.

“Yeah well things change” she simply looked down and began to work again. This confused Draco, her acting like she didn’t care wasn’t what he had been expecting. Their air was thick and tense, both of them could sense things had just shifted.

“You know what” Hermione suddenly snapped nowhere making him jump back in his seat “How dare you say that! Of course I used to be happy around you; you were my best friend!”

“I know and you were mine!”

“Obviously not, look at how you have treated me the last four years”

“You know why I do that Granger, it’s for your own good.”

“What is with you and Blaise trying to be these knights in shining armour? It hurt like hell getting rejected by you two but I survived and I did it on my own! I don’t need you guys telling me that how you have been acting is for my own good! That’s nothing more than a crock to make yourselves feel better about what you have become and justify the things you do”

“Even you can’t deny that we did the right thing Granger! Look at who you are friends with, Potter and Weasley! Two people me and Blaise are all but destined to hate! Look at what house you were sorted into! Gryffindor; Slytherins biggest rivals.” He paused “Our friendship wouldn’t have lasted through first year let alone the whole time at Hogwarts, at least you were never publicly dumped and humiliated!”

“Never publicly humiliated?” Hermione spat “What do you call the endless string of names you call me in front of everyone? What do you call announcing my blood type to anyone meeting me for the first time? What do you call egging on my friends in the worst ways trying to get them into trouble?” She had started to cry now, shit, he never could cope with her crying. “Malfoy you have done nothing but humiliate me from the moment we stepped onto school grounds.” With that she stood striding off and out of the door. 

Draco looked after her “Damn it, fuck” he yelling frustration slamming his fist into the desk a few times drawing blood.

Why didn’t anything ever go to plan when it came to her. Bloody women.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione was still in a mood after how things had ended with Malfoy the night before. He just pushed buttons so much and she can’t help but react. 

She had a plan, she need to regain her sanity so she decided to keep her distance for a few days at least. Yes, that was what she needed, space, good plan!

Her plan had failed. 

Snape organised them into pairs for the day’s lesson and as per usual Hermione was right out of luck as she approached her partner with a scowl. 

“Contain your excitement Granger please it’s overwhelming me” his voice was theatrical and loud, no doubt to annoy her more. How badly she wished to punch him again. 

Hermione decided he would not get a rise out of her and remained quiet whilst reading over what they had to do. 

“So what’s first captain?” he said too cheerful for her liking. She didn’t reply, instead handing him the instructions before walking to the supply shelves to retrieve the ingredients. 

Arriving back Hermione began with the task still not even looking him in the eye. 

“Granger is this bitch fit seriously still about last night?” she bit her tongue trying not to react “You can’t ignore me forever, you know I’ll just make your life a living hell until you speak to me” still nothing, he sighed dramatically and she knew his promises weren’t empty. 

“Why can’t you just shut up for once in your life?” she finally said and he only smirked back 

“Because who wouldn’t love the sound of my voice” 

“Me currently!”

“Come on Granger, I’m sorry about last night okay?” she hadn’t expected that

“You should be you were a dick”

“I know, but I can’t change overnight”

“You broke the agreement too, you called me a mudblood, I was going to let it go but then you pulled all that other shit”

“Old habits die hard okay! But there isn’t any intent with it. I promise, cross my heart” his hand made the ‘X’ shape over his chest and Hermione knew then that she would forgive him. She couldn’t not, and he knew that. He knew drawing on old memories of when things were simple and perfect would work in getting her to forgive him.

Against her better judgement a smile creeped into the corners of her mouth. It was subtle, hardly noticeable but it was there and that was all he needed. 

“So I’ll see you tonight? At 10 o’clock?”

“Fine, but if you’re a dick again I will hex your balls off” she glared trying to sound tough

“Kinky Granger, but tell me one thing” she looked at him to continue and knew he was about to say something annoying judging by how he smirked, “If we just had our first official fight, does that mean we get to have make up sex?” he leaned in and winked bringing out the familiar red tone in her cheeks. 

Hermione gasped and punched him in his arm causing him to say “Ow! Yeah I deserved that”

~

Hermione and Draco studied together for weeks. They still bickered all the time, she suspected that would never change but there was nothing malicious about the things they said to each other. Hermione could almost admit that she looked forward to their late night study sessions, never to his face of course. 

The Triwizard tournaments final task had put a halt on their meetings, Hermione had made it clear that looking after Harry was her number one priority and with end of year exams over there really was no need to study. 

Draco had not liked this one bit; he wouldn’t admit it, but it was right now that he needed her company most. The Dark Lord had risen again and in that instant his life had become more complicated than it had ever been. She took his mind off everything else happening, and with things looking like they weren’t going to get better any time soon he had been counting on her company. This was however something that lead to yet another argument between the two. 

“Why does he need you with him 24/7? You’re not his mother!” Draco was frustrated 

“No I’m not, I’m his friend, a friend he needs because he has no mother if you can recall!” she snapped 

“What is the big deal anyway? He will be fine”

“The Dark Lord is back Malfoy, and he is after Harry, I won’t just ditch him now he needs me”

“Yeah well maybe he’s not the only one who does” Draco had regretted it the second it came out of his mouth

“Why would you need me?” he froze and a long silence followed “Malfoy unless you give me an actual reason not to I’m going to be with my friend”

Draco had dug himself into a hole during that conversation. He couldn’t tell her why he needed her, because she couldn’t know what the Dark Lord being back meant for him.

Lucius had been making it clear for as long as he remembered that Draco was to follow in his footsteps in serving under the evil wizard whether he wanted to or not. This was something Hermione couldn’t ever find out. 

He didn’t blame her for being annoyed at his request for her to stay with him, because he knew he was giving her no reason to. For what seemed like the tenth time Malfoy had swallowed his feelings and let her go, and he could swear it killed him a little more each time he had to.


	9. Chapter 9

He hadn’t spoken to Hermione since their little argument about Potter. He really had hoped that this would all die down and then he could tell her “I told you so, he was fine” but Draco knew that wasn’t the case. She would be at the boy wonders side until this was over. It broke his heart. But there was something fundamentally different about their separation this time. 

This time he was he not only missed her as a person but he missed her scent, her laugh, her legs, eyes, and smile... He missed it all. 

However it was simply too dangerous for her to be around him. She was already putting a target on her head being the brains of the operation, he couldn’t add to that. 

It would be a miracle if they both survived this. 

So that’s what he hoped for, for the first time in Draco Malfoy’s life he prayed for a miracle. 

~

Hermione did a lot of thinking on the train to Hogwarts. Mostly about the upcoming war she was pretty much at the centre of, but also a little about Draco. Her last fight with him had been different. He had seemed so vulnerable; it was a side of him she hadn’t seen since they were little kids. 

She stood up to stretch her legs. She reached halfway down the carriage when she came to a sudden stop. 

A few meters away was Blaise. It had been a long time since she had spoken to him, he was throwing a cheesy pick up line to some girl and Hermione rolled her eyes fondly. As the girl giggled1 one last time before walking away Hermione contemplated if she should say something to him. After all she hated how that last time they spoke ended. 

“Blaise” she said softly, she immediately wished she hadn’t said it and hoped he hadn’t heard. He had. He turned slowly to face her confused,

“Hermione,” he looked around briefly “Hey”

“How are you?” she felt to stupid. 

“Can’t complain, yourself?”

“Been better” the silence of deafening. 

“Look, Blaise I’m really sorry about how things ended last time we spoke. I was taking it out on you and I shouldn’t have.”

He sighed “No I was being a jerk; I wasn’t saying those terrible things but I also could have stopped it but I didn’t.”

“Well still, it was a petty thing for me to get so upset about. We hadn’t spoken in years it’s not like you had any real friendship obligations to me, I guess I only see that now because of everything else happening right now. Kind of puts everything into perspective”

“Hermione the world could be crumbling down around us and I would still try to stop you from getting hurt” Hermione was shocked at this. She had assumed that because they hadn’t spoken in so long he no longer cared. 

“I blame you really” he started up again and she quirked her eyebrow questioningly “Ever since you fell off that swing I can’t really stand you being upset. Face it Hermione Granger, you have a friend for life in me. Whether we both want it or not.” Hermione smiled 

“Yeah well the world may very well crumble around us yet” she laughed “So are we friends again?” she felt six years old asking him that and he laughed at her making it worse

“Sure”

“You won’t get terrorised by your friends and family?”

“Oh I will be” he smirked “but I have learnt not too care. Plus, I don’t have nearly as many eyes and expectations on me as Draco, people won’t like it, but people have better things to worry about.” At the mention of Draco Hermione’s face dropped.

“How is he?”

Blaise sighed “He’s not doing too good.”

“That’s what I was worried about”

“He won’t admit it but Draco needed those study sessions with you last year” Hermione’s eyes shot to him confused 

“How did you know about those?”

“I first knew something was up when he came back whistling, he was too happy, it was down-right upsetting” Hermione laughed “then one night I followed him and saw you too meet. Gotta tell you Granger, it all looked rather shady, if I didn’t know any better I’d say you two were hooking up.”

Hermione gasped “That’s ridiculous! I would nev----” 

“Yeah yeah I know, you’re all but bound to the ginger weasel”

“Hey don’t call him that” Hermione defended and Blaise laughed. “Did you speak to Draco over the summer”

“Yeah,”

“And?”

“And, he will tell you about it when he is ready, it’s not my place” Hermione rolled her eyes but she understood. She was just so damn curious. 

“Okay okay, well I’m going to let you get back to using those terrible pick-up lines on dreadfully stupid girls” she began to back away from her tall dark and handsome friend. 

“Hey I get results” he shouted as she turned and walked off smiling. Hermione had her friend back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut begins in this chapter you guys :) don't like? don't read this chapter xx

The feast was amazing and Hermione loved being with her friends again. She couldn’t help but continue to look over at Draco. He was extremely distracted and looked skittish for the whole of meal time. Hermione suddenly saw him get to his feet and make for the door.

Before she could stop herself she had excused her presence at the Gryffindor table and made after him trying to look as casual as possible. 

Across the room Blaise watched as she raced after him. God bless her; if anyone could save Draco from what was coming it was her. 

Once Hermione walked out the doors she saw no sight of him. Taking her chances, she walked down the corridor to the left hoping she would find him. She had to ask him and see how his summer went. She had a horrible feeling that it was worse than she had suspected based on what Blaise had said. 

While lost in her thoughts she was suddenly yanked into a small broom closet, the door closed behind her. And just as she was about to scream a hand covered her mouth giving her time to see who had dragged her in. 

“Malfoy” she said surprised once he moved his hand. He looked troubled, no scratch that he looked lie shit. He looked tired, like he hadn’t slept since last year. “How was your summer?” she asked carefully. 

Hermione braced herself for anything. Malfoy was a wild card when it came to his emotions. He could very well yell and scream at her for daring to ask about his personal private life, or he could breakdown and cry. Hermione prepared herself for anything he could throw at her. 

Draco didn’t answer her question. He couldn’t; it was too loaded. He had dragged her into the closet to yell and accuse her of following him, then he would tell her to stay away. But she looked so sweet, and innocent. And she was worried about him. That was why she had followed him wasn’t it? She had thought about him over the break. This all ruined his plan. 

Draco could swear he had no control over his body. Because without his minds consent his right hand shot to behind her head pulling her forward until their lips met. 

Hermione’s mind screamed for her to pull away but he had looked so vulnerable yet again, and she wasn’t sure how but somehow his lips felt desperate on hers, almost like he was starved of human contact and affection. 

Draco’s other hand reached around her back pulling her into him even more and as she gasped he slipped his tongue into her mouth sweetly. Hermione began to melt into the kiss and her arms made their way up around his neck.

Their mouths danced together as if they were experts with one another. 

They didn’t know how long had passed before they parted and neither could tell who had been the one to end it. 

Hermione said nothing, she just started at him confused. 

It was almost too much for Draco as he looked down at her now slightly red puffy lips. 

Hermione searched his eyes but found nothing but pain.

"Draco what's wrong?" she asked this quietly and slowly. He simply looked at her, his eyes following his hands as they went to the button on her shirt. "What? Draco- stop" he didn't stop. 

She moved her hands to cover his trying to pull them away from her now half un buttoned shirt. He was too strong though and with one hand he grabbed hers and spelled them to the wall above her head. 

"Draco you're better than this, don't please."

"I'm not though" he laughed taking a step back to look at her. On her tippy toes, shirt fully open, cheeks flushed, he groaned. "You want to know how my summer was Granger?" he was harsh with his words. "I got fucking annihilated by my father and the other death eaters every time I walked into a room. I watched as they took over my home, bringing in prisoner after prisoner. Torturing them, raping them right in front of me."

"I- I'm so sorry Draco" he laughed out loud again, his smile cruel. He took a few steps forward and took his finger to her collar bone, slowly drawing a line down in-between her breasts, past her belly button and to the top of her skirt.

"What good does that do me Granger." she inhaled sharply as his hands drifted down to both of her legs,  
pulling them up and around his waist, "Nothing anyone can say will change what I have seen" his hands quickly unclasped her bra throwing it to the floor, she she began to scream in protest he silenced her with a kiss. 

His tongue took advantage of her open mouth sliding in easily. Hermione tried pulling her head away but soon melted into the kiss as his hands slid across to the chest playing with both of her nipples. She moaned. She knew what he was doing, he was using her as a distraction. And as much as her head screamed at her not to let him, those eyes had her wanting to help the pain go away. 

"I have wanted to do this all summer." he groaned moving his hands down to her hips. Hermione was unable to hold back her moan. 

"Silence the room" she whispered heavily. 

"No," he moved her knickers to the side, a single finger sliding up and down her now wet folds. 

"Why not?" she protested

"I can't wait to see you try to control yourself" he slid a finger into her depth and she gasped, eyes rolling into the back of her head. She had never felt anything like this before, she had only even done this alone in her room. The feeling of his big hands was so unfamiliar but so welcome at this moment. 

He began to pump his fingers in and out slowly whilst talking to her. "I thought about you all holidays you know, id get in the shower and slowly pump myself thinking about you. About how you'd moan for me, about how you'd beg me, and i'd finally cum as you scream my name" his fingers began a 'come hither' motion and Hermione yelped.

She was going to cum soon, she could tell. His fingers felt too good. "That's it Granger, ride my fingers, cum apart on them"

"Fuckk yes" she moaned thrusting her hips onto the hands, and just as she was about to explode her stilled his fingers. "No no no, what are you doing? I was about to-"

"I know," he said, a smirk on his face. He twitched his fingers upward very slowly over and over keeping her right on the edge

"What are you waiting for?" Just them she heard the sounds of the halls being filled with their fellow students and looked at him in shock. "No"

"Yes" he smirked, and pounded his fingers into her so hard and fast she threw her head against the wall and bit her lip drawing blood trying to keep quiet. "That's it, cum with everyone on the other side of the door, what if someone hears you, sees you strapped up cumming on a slytherin's fingers. Can't have that can we, cum quietly Granger."

She let out a silent scream and she came all over his hands, she had expected him to still his hands but he didn't stop and Hermione began to frantically shake her head, she felt like she was going to pee herself. Without warning Hermione felt a gush of wetness coming out of her and she sighed as Draco removed his fingers relieving the pressure. After she caught her breath Hermione looked up at him. 

"I knew you'd be a squirter, thanks for the distraction Granger, I needed it." With that he un-spelled her hands and walked out of the room leaving Hermione once again confused and pissed off.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione Granger was pissed off. How dare he do that and then just leave like it meant nothing.

She spotted him alone in the Library and stalked over to him. 

"You complete arsehole!" she stopped at his desk.

"You done?" he looked up at her bored.

"Not even close. You violated me"

"You seemed to enjoy it from where I was standing Granger" he smirked "Plus don't worry it wont happen again, it was a complete error in judgement, I was horny and desperate for some action. I won't let myself stoop to that level again so relax" he went back to reading his book. 

"STOOP TO THAT LEVEL?" she yelled causing Draco to quickly turn around making sure no one was around, thankfully they were the only two in here. "What the fuck is that meant to mean?"

"You know what I meant" he looked up with a look of warning.

"Well if I recall you seemed to enjoy it just as much as I did, so I can't be that disgusting to you can I, Malfoy?"

"It was basic human urges Granger, I didn't have anyone to fuck over the holidays and you were there. Now I have plenty of better options."

"I hate you"

Hermione turned and stormed off stopping the tears from falling down her face. She would NOT cry again because of him. She knew he didn't think she was dirt, he was once again just lashing out. 

~

Draco spent weeks ignoring Hermione and what had happened. He didn't know why he did it, well that was a lie, he knew exactly why. She angered and annoyed him in almost every way and still he could think about nothing but kissing her every time she was around. But it had gone further that that hadn't it?

Draco was no rookie when it came sex, he lost his virginity in the summer before fourth year, early, yes. But he had a reputation forming, and it was expected by his mates. 

Draco got the impression Hermione hadn't done anything of that nature before and a part of him took some sick twisted pleasure that he had been her first sexual act. Another, bigger, louder part of him knew that it was dangerous to feel like that so he would shut down those thoughts as soon as possible. 

He looked for signs of her plotting to get him back, but she looked fine, nothing abnormal. He watched her laughing with little Weasley as pretty much all the boys at their table looked on in awe of the two lionesses. Even Draco had to admit, they had both grown up rather impressively.

The owls flew in and Draco couldn't help but notice one dropping an envelope right in front of Hermione. 

She looked around carefully before opening it. It seemed she didn't know who it was. This interested Draco further. 

He watched as she read what he assumed was a letter. Every now and then her eyes would dart around the room, looking for something, or someone. Her eyes fell back onto the page before suddenly locking onto his. She looked confused, and angry. He racked his brain trying to think of what was happening.

Everyone was dismissed from lunch and Draco noticed her speed out of the Great Hall faster than he had ever seen her move. 

Whilst walking to class he was suddenly yanked into an empty classroom. 

"What the hell is this?" He was face to face with a very angry Granger holding a folded letter to his face. He swatted her hand out of his personal space before speaking. 

"Calm yourself Granger, I don't know what you're talking about"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "So you expect me to believe that this," she held up the letter again, "isn't you messing with me?"

"Believe what you want, I didn't do what you think I did" she took a moment to take a step and and looked confused. Draco decided he was done being in the dark and reached for the letter, snatching it right out of her hands. 

"No, give it back!" she lunged for him but he held it up higher than she could reach. 

As she gave up Draco smirked pleased he had won and shifted his eyes to the letter in his hands and he began to read aloud. 

'Hermione, 

I hope this finds you well, and I hope it keeps a smile on your face, after all, you're far too beautiful to frown.

As Draco finished the letter he looked at to Hermione. "What did they give you?" she pulled out a necklace with a little rose it. It was beautiful, and from what Draco could tell expensive. "Who is it from?"

"I don't know, I thought you were messing with me and had cursed the damn thing." she said studying it carefully. "It is beautiful though, I wonder who sent it" she had a dreamy tone to her voice and Draco didn't like it one bit. 

"Probably some ugly perverted hopeless romantic" he grumbled. 

"Jealous Malfoy?" she quirked and eyebrow at him smiling a little. 

"Do you want me to be?" he challenged taking a step towards her. "I don't get jealous Granger because I always get what I want"

"What are you doing?" she took a step back. 

"I think it's only fair you re-pay the favour Granger"

"What favo-- Oh hell no!" 

"Why fight what's going to happen regardless?"

"You're disgusting, that's not happening"

"I promise to leave you alone if you do, after all it means we are even" 

"Like I'd ever trust you to keep a promise" she scoffed crossing her arms. 

"You're probably right there but I can also find out who wrote that cute little letter"

"And how would you do that?"

"I have ways"

"Cryptic Malfoy"

"Take it to leave it Granger, I leave you alone and you can run off into the sunset with whoever this unlucky man is." he placed his hand on the top of her head. "All you have to do, is get on you knees."

She glared at him and smacked his hand away from him but not moving to leave. He smirked, she was going to agree. 

Without saying a word she reached a hand down and unzipped his pants, moving her hand inside to cup his dick before pulling it out through the zip. 

She regretted looking up at him because once again he had that smirk plastered across his face. 

She slowly got down onto her knees and pumped his shaft. Draco grabbed the back of her head. 

"Look at me while you do it." he said. 

She kept her eyes on him as she slowly licked the underside of his shaft from the base to the tip and he sighed as the feeling. 

She took her tongue and swirled it around the tip before taking the head into her mouth, sucking softly. 

"Yes" his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his shoulders slumped. Hermione grew more confident from his reaction and drove her mouth deeper.

Draco's hands went to the back o her head and wrapped her hair in his fingers pulling her head towards him more. She resisted for a moment before realising there was no use. His hands left her head when she got about half way down his shaft and Hermione, not knowing what was coming over her continued to go further. 

Draco was shocked she was going further, he was about eight inches and most girls found him hard to take halfway but she was still going. He felt his dick rub the back of her throat and moaned "Fuck Granger that's good."

Hermione swelled with pride. She felt powerful, here he was, Draco Malfoy completely at her mercy. She was in control, and she liked the feeling more than she knew she should have. 

Her eyes moved back to look up at him to find his already down on her again. As they locked eyes Draco's mind raced. How the fuck was she so good at this? Then a dark thought entered his mind.. Who had she practised on? 

When that thought surfaced he got angry. Really fucking angry. He gripped her head and began moving it up and down his dick looking at her the whole time. 

"You've done this before haven't you Granger?" she shook her head no, it made him angry and he moved her head faster. "You're lying." he growled. Again she shook her head.

She began to choke as he forced her down over and over, his pace increasing each time. He had turned animalistic once again and Hermione began to push against his thighs to try and get away. Her eyes had begun to water. 

"I'm gonna cum Granger" she cried out unsuccessfully in protest. "You're gonna swallow it" again she tried to push him away but couldn't once again. 

"Oh fuuuckkk, fuck yes take it" he held her head in place as he came down her throat giving her no choice but to swallow it. 

As soon as he was done and let go of her head she sprang to her feet raising her hand and slapped him across the face hard enough to leave a mark. 

"What the fuck Malfoy I did NOT say you could man handle me like that!"

He rolled his eyes "Don't act like you weren't loving it"

"I most certainly did NOT"

"Really? So if I put my hand inside your knickers they wont be wet."

"Of course not" she turned around to pick up bag and when she did she felt his hand slide up the back of her thigh. Quickly turning around she smacked his hand away. "No Malfoy we are even this will NEVER happen again understand?"

He stepped in so they were pressed against each other. "You want it though, plus we aren't really even if you're getting technical"

"What is that supposed to mean I just went down on you, we're even"

"Exactly all I did was finger you, not go down on you. I'd be happy to repay the favour Granger" he brought his head to her ear to whisper this to her. "I'd love to see what you taste like" her breathing quickened. "Think about it, you can get revenge. You can hold my head to your cunt and have me do whatever you want," she shivered at the thought. Suddenly he took a step back from her smirking once again. "Think about it and come find me Granger." he winked and left her again standing there. What the fuck was happening?


End file.
